Unwritten Chronicles 2: Forgotten Warrior
by Silent Moon 14
Summary: Once again, Kara is thrown into a game she doesn't want to play. Usually she would stay out of it, but when her Lorren gets in the middle, she decides to play dirty. Samy has messed with Kara's life, and that is SO NOT acceptable. Let the games, begin!
1. Cheater Pants

CHAPTER 1

Lorren couldn't think.

All he could do was wonder what was going on. This girl he had never seen before was into **him****.** But, what would Kara think if she saw him now? Cheating on her? Playing a trick.

But all those thoughts ceased as he looked into Samy's eyes. Pale blue, and sparkling, as if she had told a joke. Samy looked beautiful too. Long black hair that glistened whenever she turned her head and met her cashmere sweater, and underneath that was a dark blue shirt. Then below that was a too-short miniskirt. Knee-high striped socks came down to a pair of sensible sneakers.

On top of her head was a beret, like they wear in France. Lorren would've sworn he saw her looking at him. Then she would quickly glance away, and smiled. Lorren had to smile at that.

Kara, Emily, and Marlin all went to the healers house to get some movies, and Lorren decided to wait for Adriane and Zach to make food. Lorren rolled his eyes when he heard Adriane giggling. He wondered if Adriane knew everyone was after Zach. She was one lucky girl.

But now as he looked into Samy's eyes, his mind went blank. Samy seized the moment. She jolted forward, and her lips crushed Lorren's. He jumped back, surprised.

Samy did not stop there. She jammed again at Lorren. But the feeling overwhelmed him. and he was lost in the kiss.

He did not hear the drop of popcorn bowls. He did not hear Adriane and Zach come in. He did not hear Adriane gasp and Zach yell.

All of a sudden a pull came from the back of Lorren's shirt. Adriane dragged him back, her eyes dangerous. "I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed. Zach's eyes were still in horror. Adriane's arm swept back and a fireball came charging at Lorren. Luckily, Samy was looking away.

Lorren ducked just in time. The magic crashed into the wall. She was still angry. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled. She charged at Lorren, her fist raised. "How dare you! How dare you do this to Kara! HOW DARE YOU!" Her arm snapped forward, and Lorren was pushed out of the way. Zach shoved Lorren and caught full force of the blow.

As soon as Adriane realized what she had done, she backed away. Zach lay on the floor, his face crumpled. He clutched his nose and lip, both of which were bleeding.

"Zach..." Adriane whimpered. Zach got to his feet, and approached Adriane. She thought he was going to hit her back , so she backed away, and got him a towel. It was red in an instant.

The door smashed open and Kara, Marlin, and Emily walked in, laughing at a joke Marlin had just told. They immediately stopped, and stared. Adriane could imagine what the scene was like.

Samy crying into the couch, Lorren leaning against the wall, pale and blank. Zach, fading in and out of consciousness from loss of blood, and Adriane fist bloody from the impact.

Emily shot into healing mode. "Kara! I need some clean towels. Marlin! Water!" She looked at Zach and his wounds. But she did not look at Adriane.

Adriane felt so pathetic she ran out of the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kara followed Adriane out. "What happened?" she demanded. Adriane didn't even look at her. "Adriane! What happened!?"

Adriane took a deep breath, and told Kara everything.

"W...what? Lorren is....what?" Kara stuttered.

"He cheated on you, Kara." Kara stood and shuddered.

"So it's war Lorren wants!" Kara screamed. She stomped out the door, and slammed it. Adriane just sat and hugged her knees.

'What have I done?' she thought over and over. A tear slid down her cheek and she curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kara slammed her phone back done on it's holder. She was so MAD at Lorren. She stared blindly onto her bed, and stayed like that for who knows how long. Her dad softly knocked on the door. "Princess? Whats wrong?" he called softly.

"Nothing, daddy," Kara called. She sat comfortably on the edge of her bed.

"Pizza's here if you want some, pumpkin," he whispered softly.

Kara decided to give her dad some slack, and she opened the door. Mayor Davies stood, surprised. "What did I do to deserve this honor?" he teased, and bowed low. Then he got serious. "Are you sure nothings wrong?"

"I don't think anythings wrong...No. Nothings wrong!" Kara decided. So what if that ugly dirtbag hurt her? Grin and bear it, that was her motto. She wiped her tears away, and sat down with the rest of her family to watch a movie.

"Hey! Sis!" called Kyle, "Tiffany called. Her, Molly, and Heather are going to the mall tomorrow. Me, Joey, Marcus, and Adam are going to totally crash your party trip!" He rubbed his hands together, and cackled wickedly. Kara rolled at eyes. Kyle was such a geek.

"I'll go call them," Kara agreed. That's what she needed. A mall trip! She picked up the phone and dialed Tiffany.

"Yellow?" Tiffany answered. Kara grinned. Saying 'yellow' when you picked up the phone was SO tacky, but Tiffany had said since forever.

"Tiff?"

"Kara! Hey, are you calling about tomorrow?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, well, if you have plans with those creeps from Ravenswood, that's okay too..." Tiffany trailed off.

"NO! I NEED a mall trip!" Kara pleaded.

"Okay! Great! I'll call the girlz!" Tiffany hang up.

Kara hung up the phone. She was dying for a mall trip. Her closet was becoming limited to other things. Thank-Goodness for summer!


	2. French Fries and Hot Guys

CHAPTER 2

"This would look great on you, Tiff!" Kara commented, holding up a blue sequined shirt. Tiffany grinned at Kara.

"I'll go try it on. By the way, Kara, thanks for coming with us today." Tiffany said.

"Yeah!" Molly giggled. "So how are things at Ravenswood? Planning to have Johnny Conrad come again?" Kara laughed.

"No, but we need more ideas for popularity chances. We need more money." Kara looked at the rack of clothes. "Here Heather, these would look great on you." She pulled some pants of the rack. "Go try these bad boyz on." Kara smiled.

"So, hows life with Lorren? He's so sweet!" Heather gushed.

Kara grimaced. Tiffany saw that and said, "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, well, I don't think I'll be seeing much of him anymore. He has a new...friend," Kara tried to smile. Tiffany frowned.

"What do you mean? He was totally in love with you last time we saw him. Whats wrong?"

"Well, there's this girl..." Kara started. Tiffany, Molly, and Heather all sighed a group sigh.

"What's her name?" Heather pressed. Molly shoved her. "What!? I might know her!"

"No," Kara sighed, shifting the hangers. "She's Adriane's 'friend'. But, Adriane threatened to kill her yesterday."

"I'm starting to like that girl!" Molly giggled.

"Which one?" Kara asked.

"Adriane."

"Yeah, she's not bad." Kara was lost in thought.

"Anyway, what's the girls name?" Tiffany rushed out of the dressing room. She placed the shirt on the rack. "Too big," she said.

"Samy. She's from France. Honestly, I don't know what Adriane saw in her. They have totally different personalities! Samy j'adores clothes. Adriane HATES clothes. Samy LOVES Lorren. Adriane doesn't hate him, but doesn't like him either."

"Is Adriane still going out with that cute Zach kid?" Tiffany asked, trying to hide her hopefulness.

"I don't know. Adriane says nothings up, but Zach thinks something is. But you should see the way Adriane looks at him." Kara sighed. "I only wish Lorren could look at me like that." Kara sighed again. "But then something happened yesterday, I don't know if their even friends anymore. Give them time, Tiffany. And space. I don't know whats wrong."

"What happened?" Molly asked from the dressing room.

"Well, remember how I said Adriane threatened to kill Samy? Well she was about to beat the crap out of Lorren, and she was about to throw her punch. But then, Zach shoved Lorren out of the way. Adriane got Zach right in the nose and mouth." Kara shook her head. "Adriane lost it. Not even she could stand that. So, she ran out the door. That's when I walked in. Terrible scene too. Lorren was sitting in the corner, Samy crying on the couch, and Zach was on the floor unconscious from lose of blood."

"Wow, that girl must have a mean punch." Tiffany said.

"You have no idea," muttered Kara. When magic was involved, Adriane could do whatever she wanted.

"Kara, try this outfit on. It would look adorable on you." Heather held up a pink tube top with a pink skirt.

"Go try it on!" Molly cried.

Kara grabbed the clothed and tried them on. She came out of the dressing room, and looked for the girls. She couldn't see them anywhere. "Girls?! Where are you?"

Molly returned into the store with a milkshake. "We thought this would help." She gave the milkshake to Kara, and they sat in the food court. Heather and Tiffany joined them.

"On us." Tiffany smiled.

"Thanks guys." Kara smiled at her friends. "Your the best!" She hugged them.

"Ooo, cute guys at 12:00!" Tifffany grinned.

"You guys know the drill!" Kara commanded.

The girls got in a formation. They walked past the 'hot hunks' and laughed as they passed. Kara dropped her bag, and one of the guys came over.

"Here, you dropped this," he smiled at her. He had black spiky hair, and a cute smile. Kara was in shock. He was adorable.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked. Kara barely choked out her name.

"K...K...Kara!" She coughed. "How about you?"

"Keith. Keith McGinnise." He smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Kara. I hope to see you again." With that he waved and walked away. Kara felt like she needed him.

"Wait! Want to get a pizza or something?" Kara called after him.

He turned and smiled. "Sure."

Tiffany, Molly, and Heather's mouths all dropped open. Tiffany nudged Kara. "Can we come too?"

"Yeah! You guys are my best friends! COME ON!" Kara shouted. Tiffany and the girls smiled and followed Kara and Keith.


	3. No Choices

CHAPTER 3

Kara gazed at Keith. He was so...perfect. He was close with friends and laughed at everything. Kara was mesmerized. Like she was under a spell.

Lorren and Samy walked hand and hand into the mall's food court. Kara looked over and gasped. Then she turned back to the conversation, and giggled at ALL the things Keith said. Lorren didn't even look at her.

--

Ozzie looked at the computer screen, astonished. Emily carried some cookies into the manor's library, Adriane close behind. Adriane slumped into a chair, and Emily set the tray down. She looked at Adriane and then stood up. Adriane looked at her.

"What's up, Em?" Adriane nodded the black sheen of her hair away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm talking to Zach!" Emily shouted, running to the door. "You haven't done anything since the incident last week! Your blaming yourself for being the Warrior, and that is NOT okay with me!" Emily was **really **mad. Emily slammed the door behind her.

--

When Emily got outside, she tried to reach Kara. "Kara!" she hissed.

"Yeah...?" Kara said dreamily.

"Whats wrong with you?" Emily asked.

"Absolutely nothing. Everything is positively perfect." Kara replied.

"Whatever, your no help." Emily rolled her eyes. Emily cut off the connection, and tried to open a portal.

Emily shuddered from the cold. She tried to call the d'flies but nothing seemed to work. "Heeeeere Fiona! Fiona, come here girl! Fred? Barney? Blaze, Goldie? ANYONE!?"

_"Emee!"_ came a faint cry.

"Fiona?" Emily asked. _Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop! _Out came 5 dragonflies. "Fiona! I need you to open the portal!" Emily said.

Fiona cocked her head to one side. _"Hm?" _she asked.

Emily tried again. "Spin in a circle, Fiona! C'mon, Fred, Barney, Blaze, and Goldie! Lets play the circle game!" she coaxed.

_"Ooooo!" _Blaze cried. He buzzed in a circle. The other d'flies followed his lead. Soon a portal appeared and Emily stepped through.

--

Zach sat alone by Okawa. He fingered a leaf as Okawa wrapped a branch around Zach. Zach knocked it away.

"Sorry, Okawa. I screwed up." Zach hung his head. "Now I don't know if Adriane is mad, or if it's me." All of a sudden, there was a rush of wind. Zach shook his hair out of his eyes, and there stood Emily. "Emily?"

"Yeah, you screwed up. But I know one person that's ready to forgive you." Emily half-smiled.

Zach just shook his head. "I'm sorry, Emily. But isn't this Adriane's fault? After all, she's the one that hit me..." He trailed off.

Emily slapped him on the arm. "No! First rule about normal couples! It is ALWAYS the guys fault!" Emily smiled. "But you and Adriane aren't normal."

Zach smirked. "Not really."

"Well, are you going to apologize?" Emily asked.

Zach smiled. "I guess I have no choice, huh? Is that why you came? To bring me and Addy back together?"

"Yes. Now go. Oh, and have you talked to Kara lately?" Emily asked, fiddling with her jewel.

Zach shook his head. "No. She's always around 'Keith'. I don't really like that guy."

Emily called the d'flies. She waved good-bye to Zach, and stepped through the portal.

--

"You have such cool friends," Keith commented as he walked Kara home. He looked at her with his blue eyes and smiled. Kara's heart melted.

"Yeah, I like your friends too! I like James, Leigh, and Krimson. Is Leigh always that hyper?" Kara asked.

Keith laughed. "Yeah. But she's totally cool. We've been friends forever. I'm teaching her how to skateboard. Maybe I can teach you sometime." He threw a flirty smile at her.

"I'd love that," Kara said. And with a BOOM! her heart exploded.


	4. Mad days and Birthdays

CHAPTER 4

Something was different about Keith. He was so likable! Kara sighed. He was way better than Lorren. Yeah, he was! Kara shook her head. Who was she kidding? She missed him. She sat on her bed, fingering her jewel, thinking about Lorren. A smashing came at the door, and Kara sat straight up. She straightened her pink shirt and called, "Come in!" Her brother, Kyle, walked into the room, eating a banana.

"Hey, Miss Torment! Thinking about the love of your life, Lorren?" Kyle laughed. Kara's face scrunched up.

"LEAVE MR. UGLY!" Kara screamed. She threw her pink ruffled pillows at her older brother. "GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO ANNOY!" Tears began streaming down her face. Kyle was in shock.

"Dude! What did I say!" Kyle said.

"GET OUT!" Kara screeched.

Kyle dashed out of the room, and he muttered under his breath. "Women..."

Kara buried herself into her pillows. She thought she was over Lorren. She THOUGHT. How wrong she was. She forgot everything, even that tomorrow was her friends birthday. She went to sleep with the sounds of 'putter patter', her tears falling like rain.

--

Kara stuffed her locker with all her textbooks and pens. Adriane and Emily snuck up behind her, and shouted, "Hi Kara!"

"AHHH!" Kara jumped, and books spilled all over the floor. Kara lept down and started to pick them up. Adriane and Emily bent down too, and Kara was...was that...crying? Adriane wondered.

"Alright, Kara, what's up?" Adriane asked.

"Nothing," Kara sniffled.

"Kara? You can tell us!" Emily whimpered. "Are you missing you-know-who?"

"LORREN! LORREN, LORREN, LORREN!" Kara screeched, tears spilling over. "Him! That jerkwad!"

Adriane glared at Kara. "What's wrong? Don't you have your precious Keith to hang on to? After all, he is better than everyone right? Better than all your friends? Tiffany, Molly, and Heather have tried to talk to you all week! Your always with Keith. Keith this! Keith that! What about the REST OF US?!" Adriane exploded.

Kara was taken aback by the sudden turn of events. Then she let her anger bubble over. "What about the rest of us? Adriane, have you ever noticed that your boyfriend ADORES you!? You have a great life! No parents to tell you what to do, a great boyfriend that will do anything for you, and you always complain about your life! Ah, wah! I'm Adriane! My life sucks, and I can't do anything about it! WAH!"

"Your the one to talk Barbie! You've always had friends to hang on to! Me, Stormbringer was my first friend. Then Emily and Zach!" Adriane fired.

"Sure, attack the popular one! XENA!" Kara yelled.

"BARBIE!" Adriane screamed.

"Godzilla!"

"Princess!"

"LADIES!" Marcus cut in, Joey followed close behind. "Break it up!"

Adriane's wrists were balled into a fist,wolf stone glowing. Kara was perfectly motionless, diamond fire pumping around her jewel.

Principal Edwards came over to the two girls. "Girls! You know there is no fighting on campus! Come with me!"

Adriane and Kara walked behind Mr. Edwards, and Kara stuck her tongue out at Adriane. Adriane just rolled her eyes.

"You ladies are to stay in here until Mrs. Romana comes and gets you."

"Whatever..." Adriane mumbled.

Kara sat in one of the desks, and avoided Adriane's cold eyes.

"This is all your fault. Your growing apart from us, and AvALon is falling apart. All you care about is him," Adriane whispered. "I hope your happy." She turned away, and didn't look at Kara for the rest of the day. "This is the worst birthday ever."

Kara gasped. That was it! It was Adriane's birthday today! Kara looked down. She was the worst friend ever.


	5. Missing Magic

CHAPTER 5

Kara had never been rock climbing before. But, since Keith was taking her, she felt safe. Her outfit was hopefully what she needed. But that's not why she was so excited. Keith had said those four words she loved. 'We will be alone.'

Kara danced around her room, Lyra shifting her weight on the bed. _"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I don't trust that boy..." _Lyra trailed off. She thought a moment and padded over to Kara, and nudged Kara's hand.

Kara jolted her hand back. "Ew! I can't touch filthy animals before my date!" Kara ran to the bathroom, and washed her hands.

Lyra was taken aback. Then she growled. _"Maybe Adriane was right. Your changing right before our eyes. Go have fun with Keith!" _Lyra spat out the word. And with that, Lyra jumped out the window, and golden wings opened. The cat flew away.

Kara shook her head. 'Whatever,' she thought. She slipped on some hiking boots and ran out the door.

--

"Do you believe in magic?" asked Keith as he and Kara climbed up the mountain. He sat down on a rock jutting out of the hill, and pulled out some trail mix.

Kara sat next to him, and stole some mix. "You first."

"Yeah, I do." Keith said. "Do think I'm crazy?"

Kara laughed. "No, I believe it too!"

"I've heard old legends, about magic. I'm wondering if there true. I think you can help me," Keith said. "They tell of 3 heroes, arising to save the world."

Kara gasped. "Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can," Keith smiled at her, his teeth glittering. Kara sighed. Their kids were going to have perfect hair _and _teeth.

"First, you have to tell me if you believe this story." Kara replied.

"Well, it says a Warrior, Healer, and a Blazing Star will awake, and save a magical world." Keith laughed. "Sounds crazy, but I believe it. I'm waiting for the Blazing Star."

Kara leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "You've met the Blazing Star. It's me!"

Keith's eyes got large. "W...what? Are you serious?"

"Let me show you!" Kara giggled. She pointed at a rock, and it started to levitate in the air. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Amazing!" Keith managed to cough out. "Doesn't everyone use your magic though?"

"Yeah, everyone _uses _me. Everyone uses the Blazing Star." Kara's eyes darkened.

"So you wouldn't mind me _taking _it would you?" Keith grinned, and Kara squealed in pain. She fell on the ground, her magic draining.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kara gasped.

"You tried to kill my mother!" Keith laughed wickedly.

"What? No I didn't! I never tried to kill anyone!"

"Hello? Are you really that clueless? My mom is the DARK SORCERESS! I was never magical, so she didn't want me anymore. But now that I have magic, she'll accept me as her own!" Keith yelled.

Kara was in shock. "What?" she could hardly speak. Without magic Kara wasn't whole. She now realized how much she depended on it.

"My work here is done." Keith grinned. "Now, Blazing Star, how does it feel without magic? Tell the whole world. And your friends. What will they think when they realize you can't help them?"

Kara couldn't answer. She was being suffocated. And with that, Keith used his new magic to float away. The last thing Kara heard before she blacked out.

**OK it is official that I'm not certified to write to romances, since I totally just made the guy try to kill the girl. Oh well. Enjoy Chapter 5.**

**Silent Moon 14**


	6. Glowing Green Magic

CHAPTER 6

Adriane screamed in pain. It felt like half of her was being drained. She felt weaker, and she grabbed Dreamer, and he howled in surprise.

_"Warrior, what is wrong?" _Dreamer growled.

"Noth.......AH!" Adriane yelled out. She doubled over and pain racked her body. She suddenly felt instant relief, and a sudden impression to go the mountains. Adriane called Emily.

"Emily!" She screamed into her glowing jewel.

"Emily here." A voice entered Adriane's head. Emily sounded out of breath.

"Meet me here in 5," Adriane called, clicking out.

--

Emily grabbed her backpack of her bed, and Ozzie watched quizzically.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ozzie said through a mouthful of cookie.

"We're meeting Adriane at Ravenswood in 5 minutes." Emily shoved some things into her backpack.

"Why?" asked Ozzie swallowing his cookie.

"Because something is wrong," Emily said.

Ozzie brought his ferret comb out of the bathroom, and handed it to Emily. "We staying the night?" he asked.

"No silly. We're climbing a mountain..." Emily trailed off. "Somethings wrong with Kara."

Ozzie could see she was worried. He gave her a hug, and said, "I'm sure wherever she is, she's safe."

"I hope your right."

--

Kara danced with the little pixies. Swirling magic and music surrounded her, making her trapped in this strange land. But she didn't care. She wanted to stay here forever, never wanting to leave.

_"The moon shines,_

_It know it's crime..." _

Kara hummed along with the thumping music. What was this song? She didn't recognize it.

_"It stole my life,_

_It stole my time..."_

Kara knew. She knew.

_"Where's my star?_

_I live with all my might..."_

Kara wondered who was singing. She realized it was her.

_"Living in a dark sky night._

_Where's my star?_

"Careful!" shouted a voice. "Or..."

_It left._

"Everything you love"

_Just like you._

"WILL DIE!"

Kara pounded against the trees, hearing the echo of hollow. She was hollow to. Because she had no magic.

How could she see all of this? If she had no magic, how was she here? She felt a strong pulsing at her throat. But how could that be? Keith had taken her magic. It wasn't Adriane's strong, fierce magic holding her there. It wasn't Emily's gentle and firm magic guiding her. It wasn't Ozzie's steady and beating magic helping her. It wasn't Zach's golden and mistwolf magic keeping her together...

Than who was it?

Kara looked into her jewel. A soft green glow mixed with aqua. This wasn't her diamond magic she usually had! She could see who it was defending her, keeping her whole. She felt instant sadness.

Lorren.


	7. Where's my Star?

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

Emily panted, and swiped at her red hair. She turned to Ozzie. "Did you pack any hair ties?"

Ozzie dug in his pack. He pulled out granola bars, ferret comb, socks, cookies, and finally 3 hair ties. He handed one to Emily, and she tied her hair back. Her face was dripping with sweat, and she couldn't get Adriane. She was far ahead of Emily, and not even breaking a sweat.

"Come on Emily! OZZIE!" Adriane yelled from up ahead.

"Coming! Some of us don't like to hike!" Ozzie bellowed.

Ozzie stepped carefully around some rocks. "She had to be somewhere around here." Their was a bag of Trail Mix on the ground by a huge rock. Adriane nudged it with her hiking boot, and nodded. I'll call Dreamer. Time to go to Aldenmor.

--

The girls reached Aldenmor, and Zach was there to greet them. "Guys! Kara is missing!"

"We know," Emily nodded solemnly. "We are trying to figure out where she went. We think her magic is draining, or it's already gone. Adriane and I are pretty weak ourselves. Where is everybody?"

"Looking for her. But I think if you hold onto what magic Kara has left, you can find her." Zach replied. The mages all looked at Ozzie. The ferret nodded.

--

"Lorren!" Kara screamed, trying to reach him. "Where am I? Where's Lyra?"

"Kara! Please, leave this place! As soon as you leave, I can let go, and you can have your friends help you get your magic!"

"Let me guess...your too busy with Samy? Then why are you holding onto me? Go help Samy!" Kara felt the anger explode inside of her.

"Samy...she was a trap...for you. The Dark...Sorceress...sent her. Kara, she was...a fake." Lorren stuttered. "Ah!" he yelled out in pain, and said, "I was under a spell."

"But..." Kara was taken aback by his answer. She looked down at her unicorn horn, and their was a crack down the middle. "Lorren! My magic! Where is it?"

"You have barely any left! I'm trying to hold onto whats left!" Lorren shouted. A large blazing white cocoon started to enfold him. "Kara!"

"Lorren!" Kara thought quickly. Where is my magic? Where's me STAR!? She was the Blazing Star, it was her star that was missing. She could always make magic from her heart, she knew that. But her star, aura, was gone!

_"Calling to me,_

_Carrying what's left._

_Everybody gather round,_

_Experience my theft._

_As I lay in bed at night,_

_The moon at which I gaze,_

_Floats away, like a kite,_

_It glides on silver light,_

_Where's my star?__  
__I live with all my might._

_Living in a dark sky night._

_Where's my star?__  
__It left, just like you._

Kara sang out to Lorren, trying to help him.

_When I dream, ans rise again_

_Play the troubles of the day,_

_Me silently in bed lay,_

_Begging the real to stop._

_The moon shines, it knows its crime,_

_It stole my light,_

_It stole my time._

_Even when I try to shrink away,_

_Breath so far, so tight,_

_Moon basks with silver light._

_Where's my star?_

_I live with all my might, _

_Living in a dark sky night,_

_Where's my star?_

_It left, just like you._

"Keep going, Kara! It's working!" Kara could hear a grin in Lorren's voice.

_You all depend on me,_

_And when the weight of the day collapses,_

_You all blame me,_

_The little star_

_The weak little star._

_Where's my star?_

_Winking out of sight._

_You stole my life from me,_

_Given me no night._

_Where's my star?_

_I live with all my might._

_Living in a dark sky night._

_Where's my star?_

_It left, just like you._

Kara felt spiraling magic, and it threw itself at Kara. She burst with magic sparkles. This was it. Her star, coming back to her.

_I trusted you,_

_Depended!_

_You sold me for ransom,_

_My love could not stay, no reason._

_Where's my star?_

_Robbed of it's sincerity,_

_Beaten for it's love._

_You threw me out._

_My star,_

Kara laughed. This was the finale!

_Has lost._

She could feel the magic bubble to the surface...

_It's._

No more running away...

_Light._

It was over, and Lorren was free.

"Kara! You did it, your magics back!" He ran to embrace her, but when he jumped to her, he fell right through her, like she was a ghost. "Kara?"

"Lorren, I saved your magic. Now save mine," Kara whispered. "Find my friends, and save my magic." Kara's ghost collapsed onto the grass, Lorren nodded, dazed. He stumbled away, but looked back. Kara lay there, and Lorren ran back to find his friends.

--

"Mother?" Keith walked into the lair of the Dark Sorceress. A large bunch of spiders shimmied past his feet.

"Who dares enter?" The Dark Sorceress called.

"Mother, it's me. And I have the Blazing Star's magic," Keith called, a wicked grin splitting his face.


	8. Stone

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

"So she saved you Lorren," Adriane said, looking him over with her black, lifeless eyes.

Lorren nodded, determined. "Yeah. Now we have to save her." Lorren tried to stand, but Emily pushed him back down. She checked him for any bruises or cuts, and then looked into his eyes.

"We don't know where she is," Emily reminded everyone. Adriane stood and paced across the room. "But maybe if we-"

"I know!" Adriane cut off Emily. "If Keith has Princesses magic, we need to get the magic back without destroying Keith. Or else, all is lost." She concluded.

Everyone knew Adriane meant well, but, after her words, there was an empty silence left in the room.

--

"What do you want with me!?" Kara screamed. Shackles held her back against the wall, and there was wails of a guitar coming from the back round. The dimly lite room had a disgusting smell, and Kara nearly gagged. She looked at the room around her. Pure gray stones made up the whole room, except for a wooden door that stood across from her. The room had no light except for a candle in the middle. She was surprised to see Adriane walk into the room, a smile plastered on her face.

"Adriane! Help me, I need to get out of here!" Kara was so relieved. Adriane turned to Kara, and grinned. A blazing bolt of magic shot out to hit the metal shackles that were binding Kara, but missed. Kara yelled out in pain as a strike of fire burrowed into her skin. She gritted her teeth and called out to Adriane.

"You missed, Xena," Kara moaned.

"No, I hit," Adriane grinned wickedly. "Who said I was going to free you?"

"Addy, c'mon this isn't funny! Just free me!"

"Can't Kara." Adriane laughed. She twisted in a loop, and golden fire sprung from her wrist. Kara shifted her arms so that the binders hit the fire, and metal glowed hot-white. Kara closed her eyes, and looked away. The metal exploded, and showers of fiery sparkles rained on Kara. She jumped free from the shackles, and ran past Adriane, and smacked into...another Adriane?

"What? Adriane?" Kara gasped. "But your...what? How can you..." Kara trailed off. She turned to see the other Adriane running towards her. She quickly ducked, and Adriane 1 smashed into Adriane 2. It was Warrior against Warrior.

"Kara! Why are there two of ME!?" Adriane 2 flipped golden fire at Adriane 1. Adriane 2 snarled, and ducked out of the way, sending black magic into Kara. "What? Since when do I have black magic?" Adriane 1 screamed.

"How..." Kara was confused. Which is the real Adriane? Kara closed her eyes and focused. Adriane...hm...deep down inside, Kara knew that Adriane really cared about her. She turned to the two battling Adriane's.

"Have you ever tried to help me?" Kara asked.

Adriane 1 and 2 stopped.

"Never!" hissed Adriane 1.

"Your my friend, Kara. Of course I have." Adriane 2 said. Kara smiled and jumped to her feet, and started to run to Adriane's side. The impostor stretched out it's hand, and squealed words Kara could not understand.

The real friend was blown over, and a strong force pulled Adriane away from Kara. Kara screamed out, but Adriane was gone. The last thing Kara saw of her, was black eyes, swarming with tears.

--

"Perfect." The Dark Sorceresses smile was sickly sweet. She stroked the Skultum's scaly head, and he laughed wickedly.

"Now for the Healer," He grinned. "For her, it will be difficult. She is strong allied to the Blazing Star. But everything the Blazing Star knows needs to be stripped from her. Then she is more vulnerable." The Skultum laughed, and grinned and smiled at the Dark Sorceress.

"So, what are you waiting here for? GO!" Lucy screamed. Keith stood right next to her, and nodded at the Skultum.

"Leave. Now." He said, shaking his black hair out of his eyes. As soon as the shape-shifter left, Keith looked at his mother. "Mom, why did you want Kara's magic?"

"What is always the reason someone steals magic?"

"To rule Aldenmor."

"Of course, son. So I'll take it off your hands if you don't mind." The Dark Sorceresses deep, blood red lips grinned to reveal teeth shaped like fangs.

"No! Mother! PLEASE NO!" Keith protested, but fell to the floor. "P...lea...se...stop..." Keith wheezed. "Don't do this."

"Too late boy." Lucy laughed. "Now all Aldenmor will be mine!"

Keith couldn't believe this. "I'm your son! Have you no heart?"

--

"Emily!" Kara screamed, running around in the meadow. "Zach, Lorren, Adriane, Ozzie! GUYS!" Emily appeared, and rushed to Kara.

"Kara! Where's Adriane? I can't find her anywhere!" Emily was near tears.

Kara shook her head. "The Dark Sorceress has her, I just know it. I came here to get you guys." Kara's long blond hair fell into her face as she thought. "Why does she want Adriane?"

"She wants her magic?" Emily suggested, and rolled her eyes. "That's always the reason." Emily suddenly keeled over, and yelled out. "Kara! Somethings grabbing my magic!"

"Emily, stay calm! We have to...uh..." Kara panicked, and looked around her, and stared back at Emily. "We have to go get help."

Emily suddenly stopped screaming. Her skin started to turn gray, and withered, like she was turning to stone. Stone? Kara thought. How can that be?

There was a sudden flash, and the stone exploded. "EMILY!" Kara screamed. But all that was heard was Kara's scream, swallowed by the mountains surrounding her.


	9. Found From the Mist

CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

The Dark Sorceress smiled, and it was sickly sweet. The snow swirled around her and the Skultum as they stepped through the dark hallway. This was just one way that they could get to the Healer. The air was heavy with secrets, of course this was Whispers Cavern. They were in the Shadow Lands, and shadows creeped around them. Only dark figures could exist here.

They walked in silence, letting the shadows do the talking. This was such a creepy place, it was surprising that the Dark Sorceress felt at home. And the whispers here were prisoners to Lucy.

She and the Skultum stepped out of the hallway, and his scaly fingers clicked together. It's face was pale, with red eyes, and two slits for a nose. He turned sharply, scraping his fingernails against the wall. "Something approaches!" he hissed.

--

Kara shook Emily. "CMON EMILY!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "THE DARK SORCERESS WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" She desperately tried to shove Emily, but Kara was still weak.

She glanced at the land around her, and realized she was sliding on snow. Bare trees surrounded her, but there was a small meadow. She tried to use her magic to lift Emily, but then she remembered...What magic? She shuddered, and pulled Emily to the cover of the trees. She heard padding paws clawing through the forest. Thump, thump. Claws raked the ground.

Kara tried to get under something, to hide herself, but the forest had nothing to offer. She griped Emily tight, and prayed that they wouldn't be found. Above her, the animal abruptly screeched to a stop. Kara looked up, and found that she was under a cliff. She heard voices, saying her name.

_Find Blazing Star, free from witches grasp._ The creatures wore long black cloaks, their faces invisible. _Find her, bring her alive. Find the Healer, even bigger reward!_ The shadows hissed in long vicious squeals. _I smell something._

Kara winced sharply. She smelled the fowl breath of the animal.

Lets check down there. Even though Kara couldn't see it, she knew they were pointing at her. She felt the ground tremble as the figures dismounted. Each step echoed with Kara's breathing. She tried to close her eyes, but the suspense of being found held her eyes open. A strange sensation filled Kara, as if she had magic again, but her unicorn horn was lifeless.

She hugged Emily closer to herself. If this was the end, she wanted this to be how it would end. A black hood peeked under the cliff.

In the hood, Kara saw two gold eyes, shrouded with blackness. They reminded her of Golemns eyes in the movie she was forced to watch with her brother, The Lord of the Rings. She was mesmerized with the golden pupils, and that she knew she should be scared. But she was shaken by the eyes.

_Nothing is here!_ The figure hissed at its companion. The eyes disappeared, and Kara was realised from the spell. She took a sharp intake of breath, then stuttered._ WHAT WAS THAT!?_

Kara realized her stupidity. It was nothing, it was nothing! Kara thought.

_It was nothing._ The creature told the first. They mounted the dark horses, and rode away.

"How did I do that?" Kara thought out loud.

"You didn't." Said a voice right next to her. Emily opened her blue eyes, and smiled a half smile, holding up her jewel.

"Emily!" Kara screamed, and through her arms around Emily. "Do you know why the creatures couldn't see us?" Kara asked.

Emily tilted her head in question. "They didn't see us?"

"Of course they didn't! Those eyes, they were staring right at me!"

"I don't understand." Emily said, flickering her auburn curl off of her face. "I can't shield us."

Kara flipped her blond hair off her shoulder. "Well then, exactly what did happen?" She stood up, and started to pace. She was so concentrated on her thoughts, she didn't see the stone in front of her. She stumbled over it, and started to fall.

"Careful!" Kara was stopped mid-fall, as Zach caught her. He stood her upright, and said, "I figured out how to use magic better. I can make shields now."

Kara laughed with giddiness, and hugged Zach. "Thanks!"

Zach laughed, and looked over at Emily. "Ems! How are you?" He walked over to her, and gave her a hug.

"AHHHH-Waa-Waa-WAA!!" Came something screaming in the trees. A golden ferret swung out of the trees, and landed in a ta-dah pose.

"Ozzie!" Kara squished the ferret to her, and laughed. Emily manged to give Ozzie a scratch on the head.

Most of the team was together again, all they needed was Adriane. Now, where was she?

**Lame ending, I know. Oh well, enjoy!**

**Silent Moon 14**


	10. Dance with the Devil

CHAPTER 10: Dance with the Devil

Kara felt no feeling, she only felt Emily and Zach at her side. Where was Adriane?

--

Adriane's eyes were burning. Her arms were burning. Everything was burning. She felt herself twitching on the bed that she layed on. Where was Kara? She should be here. A sweeping wind blew over her, making the pain go with it. She felt a tugging at her arm, and turned in the direction. "Who are you?" She hissed in the darkness, her eyelids still shut.

"Sh, or she will hear us!" cried the shadow leaning over her. She stood Adriane upright, and asked, "Are you hurt at all?"

Adriane took her hand away stubbornly. "No. I'm just confused."

The girl smiled, and pulled off the hood. A tall girl stood before her, long brown with blond highlights layered into her silky, curly hair. her gold eyes swept the room in front of her, sparkling in a way. "I'm Skyler. Are the Warrior Mage?"

Adriane was cautious. "Depends who's asking. Well, I know your Skyler, but who's side are you on?" Adriane felt her face, pale and cold; the blood still hadn't returned to her face. "Tell me something."

Skyler just smiled at her. Her mouth twisted, and she whispered, 'AvALon'. Adriane stood amazed. She held out her hand, and Skyler shook it.

"Welcome to the club!" Adriane greeted. Her face fell, as she remembered she had tons to do. "Look not to be rude or anything can you tell me what's going on here? There are so many questions..." Skyler nodded sympathetically.

"There are only so many answers I have. But, I will answer as many as I can. Your first is one you need to hear in case anything happens." Skyler shook her hair out of her face, and sat down on the cold floor. She patted the spot next to her, and Adriane sat. "You know the Prophecy of Three?" Skyler continued. "How it says 'Three mages from the field at first, Soon to be caught by the seconds.' Well, you and your friends are the seconds. Who were the first?" She mused.

"Well, from what you know, the Dark Sorceress was the first Blazing Star. The Spider Witch was the Healer. But who was the Warrior? The person was forgotten by the public...they used to be good you know."

Adriane was snapped out of her thoughts when Skyler stopped. "Keep going, Skye. I'm listening."

"Well, the people loved them. Fairy Glen was joyous that the mages were progressing so well. But then..." Skye shuddered but continued. "Malvado appeared. He gave Lucy and the forgotten warrior a taste of what magic could do...The tide turned, and one friend fought against the other. Havoc was released and the Fairy Glen, and everything was destroyed..." Skye's eyes were tormented, and in agony. Her mind was in the past.

"Their was not a woodland family that was safe. Most families had lost a brother or friend, or father... The pain was too much. The Farimentals were torn, and they needed mending. The Spider Witch was folding magic into a web to control the magic, and soon the magic became too much for human hands. She started turning into a spider to keep the magic. It was a drug to her...And Lucy. her eyes had seen so much agony, that the guilt overload was killing her. With her new learned magic, she traded eyes with a cat, and the cat died with the human tormented eyes. But the Sorceress...she...she..." Skyler's eyes were watering, tears streaming down her face.

"She didn't care! Everyone she'd ever hurt, it didn't matter! She kept going...and then she found her warrior friend. The two had a face-off...neither was killed, but pain was afflicted. The two walked away from each other...and they've never talked sense that fight. No one knows who the warrior was, or is, if he is still alive." Skyler made the last sentence sound haunting in a way.

Adriane was struck with awe. The story explained so much. But who was the Forgotten Warrior?

Adriane folded her hands, and looked down at herself. Skyler was struggling to control her emotions, and Adriane looked at the girl. "You were their weren't you?" she asked softly.

Skyler gazed at her in mock surprise. "Yes. I was."

"But..." Adriane was confused. "That must of been years ago. The Farimentals...they told me the fight began before I was born, and you can't be that much older than me...Your a mage!"

Skyler smiled solemnly. "Yes, I am a mage, shapeshifter actually. There are things the Farimentals haven't told you, Adriane." She shook her head.

Adriane felt funny on the inside. Like something was coming, something big. "What is it, Skye?"

Skyler looked at her with her big, gold eyes. She reached for the sleeve of her turquoise sweater, and slowly inched it upward. The sleeve left angry pick lines, with white scars inching up her arm. The more Skye revealed, the more Adriane got nauseated. Then, finally, Adriane saw something she recognized. The sleeve presented something she recognized. A star shaped, angry white figure was one of the many scars on her arms.

Adriane looked at her ripped pant leg which revealed a similar shape, except hers was a moon. A grim smile played at Skyler's lips.

"Skye?" Adriane looked at her, her black eyes beseeching, watching every move Skye made. "Who...Where...What happened to you?"

**Ya-da-da that's Chapter 10: Dance with the Devil. This was actually a fun story...oh well, have fun!**

**-Silent Moon 14-**


	11. Down with the Sickness

Chapter 11 ~ Down with the Sickness

Kara pushed past the brambles, scratched covering her arms and legs. Emily and Zach were close behind, Lyra flying above them. Emily grunted behind them, and Kara knew it was time to slow down. She held up her palm for silence.

Lyra glided above them, her fierce eyes telling that something, or one, was near. Kara's jeans were ripped and tattered from the thistles they had been running through. Lyra had found Adriane's scent coming this way. Emily slowed to a walk, Zach reaching out to catch her if she fell. Lyra glanced down at the three.

_"Someone is coming." _Lyra thought, and she swooped to the ground. Softly, she padded through the forest, searching for anything. After a thorough search she spoke. _"No one is here."_ She said, unconvinced.

Kara felt the distress of her bonded, and gave her a knowing look. "Let's stop her for the night. Zach nodded. Emily didn't need to be told twice. She fell to the ground, Zach too, and went fast to sleep.

--

_Those glowing eyes. Tell me stories. How...never...breathe...without...air...Kara felt herself inch closer and closer to the eyes. There was three eyes, one different from the other. _"Kara should go home." _A voice taunted. _"She should go home and forget about us." _The eyes blinked at her, and Kara felt a shiver shoot through her spine._

"Leave us be Blazing Princess. You never felt love for AvALon, only a burning desire for more magic. Your thirst was never ending!" _Kara looked back into the eyes. The black pupils glared back at her, then they shrouded to green. The Dark Sorceress grinned back from the mirror. Kara flew out of her dreamland when Adriane's face suddenly loosened the choke on Kara's throat._

_--_

"What?" Kara's voice was shallow, panting. "What were you...doing?" Kara was mostly calm now, just frightened a little.

Adriane's eyes were black and cold. "Skyler Williams," was all she said. She motioned to the shadows, and a figure stepped out. She had long, brown hair with blond highlights. Her face was smudged with dirt and mud, her clothes were rugged. Her gold eyes were the ones Kara had seen in her nightmare.

"Show them," Adriane choked out. Skyler nodded so slightly, that it was barely noticeable. She lifted her sleeve. Kara coughed back nausea. A scar traced her arm, an angry line stood out against her pale skin. A single curve that stood out from her otherwise less white flesh.

"You...what happened?" Zach demanded. Emily blinked her big blue eyes and hugged Ozzie closer to herself. She went in total healer mode, and asked "Are you alright? How did this happen?"

"It's a long story," Skyler said hesitantly.

"We've got time." Zach cut her off.

"Well, I'm not totally sure of the details. I remember laying against a wall. Something bound my arms. I felt restrained, my magic stripped from me." Skyler shuddered. "In case you don't know, I am a shape shifter. The first time I changed..." She trailed off. "Anyway, someone found me. She had cold eyes, animal like in a way. She vexed me to anger, and tormented me."

Skyler traced her thin scar. "She wanted my powers, more than anything. She tortured me, trying. No matter how much she tried, the horrible power wouldn't come out of me. Finally it became to much for her. She through a shard of ice crystal into my skin. You only do that if you want to die. The ice was spreading. Quickly."

"I can't remember how long the pain was there. Days probably."

Kara shuddered. But if she had been tortured, why was there only one scar? "How...did this happen?"

Skyler shuddered. "Only the special ice crystal called Manana Puertes can cause this reaction. I was dying on the spot, and no one could save me. All of a sudden I felt a reassurance, and warmth, and I felt light again. A porcupine was standing beside me, and I felt whole again. And the Sorceress knew it. She lifted her hands to try and stop me, but the porcupine was sure to capture this witch. From then on, I was Roary's best friend. We roamed the villages no longer hiding. We had such a great time together."

Adriane was puzzled. "Then how come he's not here now? He wasn't with you in the forest..."

Skyler cut her off swiftly. "That is a whole other story. I was searching for Roary... some hunters came and stole him away from me. I had been searching the forest for him when you suddenly approached. I could feel your presence near me. It was something I had never felt before... like hope."

Adriane and Kara froze. This stranger had a bonded animal. Kara and frozen her bonded in quicksilver, and Adriane's had died. They had vague ideas of what losing a bonded animal felt like. It was agony.

"That is what happened to me." Skyler concluded. She hummed a tune until she realized that everyone was staring at her. "What?!" She demanded.

"Nothing," Adriane muttered. She glanced down at her feet, her black eyes watering. She couldn't help but remember that Stormbringer was gone. Adriane cursed the salty tears that filled her eyes, swiping at them swiftly.

"Wait...Skyler, if you were there, then do you..." Emily hesitated, flipping her red curl over her shoulder. "Then you must know who the Forgotten Warrior is!" Kara looked directly at Skyler, impressed with Emily's outspokenness. Kara stood.

"If you really are for Avalon, you'll tell us," Kara demanded.

Skyler smiled sadly. "What it really sad is that Emily's been piecing it together this whole time, but she doesn't know it. The Forgotten Warrior is someone you know surprisingly."

Emily looked stunned. "But... I don't know!"

"You have thought of it before," Skyler prodded patiently. Kara felt her mouth drop.

Emily gasped. "You don't mean... no... not Henry Gardiner?"

**That's the end of Chapter 11, I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry I've been so slow lately!**

**Forever, Silent Moon 14**


	12. Lacrimosa Dies Illa, Lacrimosa Requiem

CHAPTER 12 ~ Lacrimosa Dies Illa, Lacrimosa Requiem

_Translation : Mournful that day. Mournful eternal rest._

Kara raced through her own mind. _Oh no, no, no, no! Henry Gardiner...Lorren... _Lorren! Where was he? Marlin was safe in his own kingdom. Zach was here, with Ozzie, Emily, Adriane, Skyler, and Kara. But Lorren... and the Dark Sorceress!

--

"Tell me!" Lucy spat venomously through her teeth. "You idiot boy, I don't want to kill you! But I will if I must!"

Lorren stood behind the grimy bars of the Dark Sorceresses prison. Blood was streaked across his cheek, where Lucy had slapped him just moments before.

"Now, now, Lucy, we must keep our bait alive," drawled a voice from behind her. Henry Gardiner stepped into the room. His white hair seemed to be tinged with gold, and his wrinkles on his face told he was old. Sparkling blue wizard's robes cascaded around him, and made him appear to float when he walked. He glided over to Lucy and Lorren saw what was so nauseating about this man.

Where his eyes should be, red holes filled his eyes. Deep, bottomless holes showed no remorse. Deep, bottomless holes turned to stare at Lorren.

Lorren choked back vomit. The eyes seemed to take pleasure in making him nervous.

"After all, the Blazing Star is bound to notice her Prince is gone sometime!" He leaned closer. "Or is she?" he hissed.

"Not going to talk boy?!" The Dark Sorceress growled. "I have a solution." From behind her back she produced a glimmering crystal. It seemed to change from purple to blue to white.

"This is Manana Muerto. One drop of this into your blood stream, and it will kill you slowly, but painfully." She weighed it in her hands thoughtfully. "Perhaps this will make you talk!" She pointed her clawed finger at him, and he felt his body lift from the floor. Lorren floated out of the cell, and came to a stop right Lucy's feet.

His sleeve rolled up, and a cut revealed on his arm. She held the crystal dangerously close to his cut. Lorren whimpered in fear. No, he would never betray Kara. If he was to die, this would be the way to go. He closed his eyes.

At that moment, several things happened at once.

He heard a shout coming from the door. He turned to see Kara, Emily, Zach and Ozzie in the doorway. Adriane twisted her arms in a loop, and golden fire sprang from her jewel. Lorren saw her hurtle across the room, and plow the Dark Sorceress over with her magic. Emily and Zach ran to Lorren and started to lift him out of the trance. They broke it, and he stood. A mysterious girl he had never seen before was standing with Kara, watching the fight between Adriane, Henry, and Lucy.

Kara seemed to be boosting Adriane. The duel was turning deadly, but it was going so fast that Lorren couldn't tell for whom. He saw Henry fall and not stand. Lucy seemed to have hit him over, as she yelled, "No! This wannabe warrior is mine!" Henry growled ferociously. Lorren ran and embraced Kara feebly. Kara gave him a quick peck on his non-bleeding cheek, but didn't break her focus on Adriane.

The Dark Sorceress pounded at Adriane, but Adriane quickly dodged her. Adriane raised her arms, and a golden circle formed. Adriane smashed her fist downward, and the fire strangled the Sorceress. Lucy waved her claw, and the fire disappeared. Finally, Adriane was able to keep fire in her hand, and threw it at the Dark Sorceress. The force thrust her off her feet. "Run!" Adriane yelled.

Lorren, Ozzie, and Emily started to turn back. Skyler followed, keeping her eyes on Adriane. Zach and Kara stayed up front. Lorren took his eyes off Adriane, but heard a scream. Emily began to sob, and run to Adriane.

Zach and Kara ran to Adriane. "NO! ADRIANE! STAND UP! PLEASE! GET UP! NO!" Lorren had never seen Zach cry before. "NO! ADRIANE...please! PLEASE! I love you Adriane, please get up!" Kara was holding onto Adriane hand, Emily crying over her shoulder.

Adriane had collapsed to the ground, her eyes wide and searching. All over her arms, torso, and legs were sparkling bits of Manana Muerto.

**Now that's the end of Chapter 12. Sorry I'm so late on these, I'll try to get these done more often. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Silent Moon 14**


	13. Stand my Ground

CHAPTER 13 - Stand my ground

When Adriane felt the crystal melt into her, she expected pain, and much more agony. She braced herself for the exploding magic to hit her, but instead she was swept into a dream.

In the new place, everything was a pale color. The field Adriane walked in had pale flowers, and a few trees here and there. She swept her long, dark hair into a ponytail, but her mouth dropped when she saw who was waiting for her.

His hair was a wispy white, with specks of pepper in it. He smiled in a friendly way, like a friendly grandpa. But Adriane could see through his eyes. He had no plans for keeping her alive.

"Welcome Warrior," he greeted her calmly.

"I could say the same thing," Adriane tried to keep the venom out of her voice. She stood there, hands curled up at her sides, her wolf stone pumping at her wrist.

"I can see that you have plenty questions. Which would you like me to answer first?" He smiled sadly.

Before Adriane could stop herself, she spat out her question. "Why did you work at Ravenswood if you turned evil? Why did you leave?"

"I only worked at Ravenswood for the animals. You may think that magical animals started showing up when you went there. This is false." He started to smile an evil, toothy grin. "You see, I was still a power-thirsty mage back when I started working at Ravenswood. The animals that came weren't in pain...much. The process was very fast. Just a quick break, and they screamed only a little. But then their magic was gone, and it was mine!"

Adriane choked back acid.

"I only left because these little creatures were not sufficient any more for my thirsty appetite. So I wondered away from the sheltered life, and into the world of Aldenmor. And here I am, the most feared wizard in all of Aldenmor. You could have it all too, Warrior. Don't you see? All you have to do is join me!"

Adriane scoffed. Did this guy think she was stupid? She had seen all the movies. 'Join me and together we can rule the galaxy...'

"I think I'll have to decline on that invitation, Mr. Gardener. You see, my friends are expecting me for a special dinner, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Humor will not save you now, little girl." Henry shuffled his feet and a magic ball appeared at his hands. The dark purple magic was pulsing with hate. Without a word, the magic consumed Adriane.

This wasn't pain. It was almost as though it was tickling her. She started to giggle. Henry's eyes grew wider and wider. She heard him hissing to himself.

"Why isn't working? What am I doing wrong?"

"Hey! High and Mighty most feared wizard! I'm still here! What'cha gonna do, tickle me to death?" Adriane commented.

"Quiet! Just be quiet! I'll just kill you now!" He yelled. He ripped his arms out wide, and a huge, flaming mass of green fire screamed into the air. Adriane shuffled back a few steps.

"That's right! You do fear me, you stupid girl!" And with a grunt, the green ball was forced at Adriane.

She felt her magic spanning out into a shield. Golden and silver wolf magic wrapped her in a cocoon of magic. The dark magic and light magic collided.

There was a crack, and Adriane was forced back. Hard. She fell against the floor, and her head was thrust backwards with a heavy thump. Ow. She started to stand, but gasped at the heap of mass on the floor. Henry Gardener was lying on his stomach, so Adriane could not see his face. The dark magic was forced back upon him.

Adriane stuttered. She had just killed him. She did not want this to happen. With an unsteady step backward, she was swept into the real world.

--

Kara, Emily, Zach, Lorren, Marlin, Skyler, and Ozzie stood side-by-side. With several flapping of wings, and rhythmic claps, Starfire, Lyra, Indigo, Drake, Niva, and Roary stood next to each bonded. They faced the Dark Sorceress, and her bonded Star Chance, a white nightlauncher, and her paladin, Chain, the mistowlf. The Spider Witch and her bonded spider, Lilmina, and her paladin, a nightmare called Mal. Samy stood next to them, prepared to fight.

Kara said a silent prayer, and the charged.

It was clear that the Dark Sorceress was meant to kill her. Lyra snarled and Starfire spat. Kara was not sure how to fight, so she just let her feelings take over. Time after time, she pounded the Sorceress. Kara felt a bruise over her wrist, and her forehead was bleeding. Lorren was helping her by adding a few attacks whenever he could get them in.

Emily engaged the Spider Witch, Marlin helping closely. Indigo was taking out Mal, while Niva was helping with Lilmina. Emily felt her leg break, but she could not give up. Golden magic swooped over the Spider Witch unexpectedly. Adriane hurtled down from the ceiling, and had stunned the Witch.

Skyler, Roary, Zach, Drake, and Ozzie were defending the corridor. Thousands of imps were swarming the halls, trying to find a hole through the defense. Of course there was none.

The Witch thrust her hands into the air while screaming a random phrase in her spider language. "_Aguasta me lecuenta!_" And she disappeared. Without a moments hesitation, Adriane joined the fight against the Sorceress, but she had disappeared too.

"Cowards," Lorren muttered.

Skyler and Zach returned to their side, Zach gazing longingly at Adriane. "How...are you...alive?" He panted.

"I don't know." Adriane checked herself. She had the same white scars Skyler had, but more. "We'd better get outta here though." Zach nodded, as did the rest of the group. Emily sat on the floor, healing her leg, and helping bandage Kara's forehead.

Lorren set up a mirror, and the group took one last look around them, and stepped into the mirror.

**Ugh, definitely not my best. Oh well, there's Chapter 13, enjoy!**

**Silent Moon 14**


	14. Don't Leave Me Now

CHAPTER 14 – Don't Leave Me Now

Emily grinned as she packed her blue suitcase. She was getting ready to go over to Ravenswood Manor for a sleepover with Adriane and Kara. Emily heard a beeping sound as Ozzie logged off the computer, and he hopped onto Emily's bed, where the Healer was thrusting a new pack of clothes, a toothbrush, some snacks, and a few movies she wanted to see. Ozzie grabbed all his things too, and handed them to Emily. The Healer was in such a good mood. Everyone was alive for one, and they had all found out that Skyler could stay in Kara's guest-house as a 'foreign exchange' student. That's the only way Kara's parents would let her come.

Ozzie raised his amber eyes to Emilys. "Do you think Adriane will have those scars forever? Will she be like Skye, or will it all fade in time?"

Emily's smile was wiped of her face. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "All we can do is hope for the best." That seemed to satisfy Ozzie, and he shuffled off the bed.

"Come on, let's go," said the little ferret with a sad smile on his face. Emily followed him out her thick, wood door, and was off to Ravenswood.

--

Kara felt a soft thump on her face, and turned over suddenly. Adriane and Skye giggled silently, holding there mouths to keep from being heard. "Hey you guys." She rushed over to both and gave Skyler a hug, and Adriane a high-five. "Where's Em?"

"She's coming," Adriane replied, putting down her luggage. Adriane had always loved the musty smell of Ravenswood Manor. The Gothic mansion had a pretty library where the girls always spent most of their time, or the sunlit sitting room, where she often just went to think.

But today the girls were in one of the many sleeping rooms, and each was carrying a sleeping bag. Skyler unrolled hers, and laid her new clothes (courtesy of Kara, who had taking her shopping as soon as the girls got back from Aldenmor) next to her. Kara's pink designer sleeping bag looked like a model besides Adriane's sleek, shiny black one.

"Hey you guys!" Emily walked into the manor. Everyone greeted her with 'heys' and hugs. "So, what's first on the sleepover agenda?"

"Let's ask Skye, she's never been to one!" Kara quickly suggested. Emily nodded in agreement. Skye giggled, and shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you do at sleepovers?" She asked herself. "Oh wait! What are those movie things?"

Emily laughed, and said "Sure, we can watch a movie." Adriane sped out of the room to go grab the collection in the movie room. She came back, and the girls all decided on one. Adriane turned on the TV, and Skye and Kara decided what color they were going to paint their nails, Emily adding her input now and then. Finally, Kara decided that hers were going to be a hot pink, and Skylers should be a French tipped manicure. Emily painted her a light blue, and Adriane just watched.

Kara, Skye, and Emily all feel asleep during the movie. Adriane turned it off, and tried to sleep. But after a while it seemed impossible. She slipped on her boots, and walked silently out to the door.

--

The Warrior shuddered as she stepped out into the cold night. She zipped up her jacket, and walked a little way into the forest. She could still the see the manor, but it was far. She sat down on a log, and rested her head in her hands. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she felt at home. Then, she heard a twig snap behind her. The Warrior whirled around quickly to see Lorren wander out of the bushes.

"Lorren?" Adriane whispered.

"Adriane!" He shouted. "I've been walking around this forest forever trying to find you guys. Where's Kara?"

Adriane smirked. "She's asleep; I'll go get her for you."

"Oh yeah, and Addy?" Lorren called after her. She stopped but did not turn. "I'm sorry," he said.

"S'ok." Adriane kept walking.

--

"Kara? Kara? Get up!" Kara heard a voice calling her awake. "A-Addy?" Kara stuttered.

"Yeah, come one, get up."

"Why?"

"Cuz, someone wants to see you. He's waiting outside." Kara got to her feet, and walked out the door, feeling groggy.

"Wha-" She started to say, but was cut off. Lorren had swooped her into his arms, and kissed her. She was totally surprised, but thrilled.

After Lorren pulled away, she finished her question. "What was that for, what are you doing here?" She smiled.

Lorren chuckled softly. "I'm so sorry for falling under someone's spell. But now the princess has awoken the prince, and he begs for forgiveness from the beautiful queen." Kara was speechless.

"You're forgiven," she replied in an unsteady voice. Lorren kissed her again, and Kara thought she would burst with happiness. But right now, she was happy right there in his arms.

**HAHA KARA! Jk, I love you! Just a heads up, the next chapter (15) will be the final chapter, and then the Unwritten Chronicles #2 will be over. A short intro for Unwritten Chronicles #3: The Last Tomb will be in the last chapter. Emily POV (Point of View). Hope you enjoyed this chapter, really, it had no point. Oh well.**

**Silent Moon 14**


	15. Panic Attack

CHAPTER 15 – Panic Attack

Skyler awoke, and found herself the only one awake. She lied back down and thought. She felt someone rustle beside her and saw that Addy was awake too. Addy's black eyes flickered, and she put a finger to her lips to signify for Skyler to be quiet. She silently stood up, and shuffled over to where Emily was asleep. Quietly, Skyler watched Adriane grab Emily's sleeping bag, and drag it out of the room. Skyler followed, and giggled as Adriane dropped it outside. Adriane returned to get Kara's. Skyler helped her pick up the pink sleeping bag. A snore sounded. Adriane and Skyler both froze, and slowly turned around. Emily rolled over in her sleep, and mumbled something about Ozzie.

Adriane looked at Skyler, and Skye saw that she was about to lose it. They quickly dashed inside, and burst into laughter. A tear slid down Skye's cheek, and she swiped it away quickly as she giggled. "I can't wait to see Kara's expression when she wakes up!" Skyler chuckled, and stood up. She fluffed her newly dyed silvery-blond bangs. Adriane sighed and shook her head.

"We'll be waiting for a while. Kara and Emily don't usually wake up till 11:00... it's 7." Adriane responded. Skyler laughed slowly, and walked outside. Addy followed her curiously.

Skye followed a trail, then sat down on a log, and sighed deeply. She saw her breath from the cold, and shivered to herself. Addy sat down next to her, and offered her jacket, which Skye took without hesitation.

"Are you okay?" Adriane asked.

"Just a little worried. About this whole school thing, and Earth too. I grew up on Aldenmor, and that's where my home is. Do you think I'll fit in?"

"If I can, you can for sure!" Adriane grinned crookedly. "You could be a foreign exchange student living in Kara's guesthouse." There was a long pause, and Adriane asked, "You like music?"

"Music? Like folk songs that the elves sing?" Skyler asked. Adriane started to laugh, but started to choke back her laughter when she saw Skye's confused expression.

"Oh, you've never heard Earth's music! I can't believe it! I've got to show you some REAL music, ASAP! Come on, Skye," Adriane motioned for Skye to follow her. As they passed Kara and Emily, they heard a shriek. Kara abruptly stood, and jumped in circles. She shook her head violently, and whirled around.

"ADRIANE ZARA CHARDAY!" She screeched, and ran like Addy had never seen before. Adriane laughed and ran. The thrill of the chase made Kara run faster, and Adriane howled. Dreamer came up behind her, and she slipped onto his back. "I know you're here Addy! You can't hide forever!" Kara heard a sound of beating wings, and looked her her left. Lyra was beside her, grinning. With a wild leap, she was on top of Lyra, flying behind the wolf girl.

Emily and Skyler giggled, and both stopped running. They sat and watched as the two friends chased each other. Skyler turned to Emily. "Is this what friends are all about?"

Emily's deep blue eyes lifted to meet Skyler's ice-blue eyes. "Yup. This is what friends are all about."

--

"Come on, just admit that I won!" Adriane laughed, and she glided over to the refrigerator and grabbed four bottles of water. She threw one to Kara, who caught it with amazing speed.

"Yes, Oh Great One. You won, what do you want, a gold star?" Kara bowed.

"Yeah," Adriane grinned mischievously. She heard a crash and turned. Skyler grinned sheepishly, and picked up the water bottle Adriane had just thrown to her. Emily threw back her head, and laughed. Everyone joined in.

"We should all go back to my place, and pick out a movie.," Emily said. Everyone agreed, and they grabbed their jackets.

When they arrived at Emily's, Caroline was beaming at Emily. "You'll never guess what happened!" She said excitedly.

"What, Mom?" Emily asked.

"You know that book I was working on? "_The Mystery of the Ravenswood Disease_"? Well, my publisher wrote back today!" Caroline gushed.

"No way, Mrs. F! That's amazing!" Adriane encouraged her with a smile.

"Do you want to see the letter?" She asked them. She was answered with smiles and nods.

_Dear Ms. Caroline Fletcher,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your book 'The Mystery of the Ravenswood Disease' is excepted to our publisher. We offer our congratulations. If you have any question, then feel free to call our toll free number, or write back to the address on the front._

_Thank you!_

_Cigam Management_

"That's great, Mom!" Emily laughed. "You'll be famous!"

--

Later that night, Adriane was returning home, and stopped when she saw a gold star hanging on her front door. Everything had turned out perfect... it was time to enjoy the rest of her summer!

--

"She has fallen for it, My Lady," The shadow replied to the woman. She had pale green eyes, and her silk forest dress mad her white blond hair almost look a shade of green.

"We will have the Healer soon enough then. Be prepared. Ready yourselves. This will end in war." She responded, and her finger traced the pattern of the rain drops. "Not everyone will survive this scourge."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE UNWRITTEN CHRONICLES #3 - THE LAST ONE.**

**Well, this is the end of the Unwritten Chronicles #2 - Forgotten Warrior. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I sure did! Oh, yeah this one's dedicated to my buddy 'Annabelle'... this story wouldn't of happened without you! =)**

**Silent Moon 14**


End file.
